LUNA STORY
by kaizokugari
Summary: Aku nggak bisa menulis summary jadi hanya ini yang bisa ku katakan : Kisah percintaan antara kapten navigatornya.


Disclaimer: One Piece hanya milik Oda sensei seorang...

NOTES : "..." BERBICARA SEPERTI BIASANYA.

'...' BERBICARA DALAM HATI.

LUNA STORY

CHAPTER 1: MERAYU

Suatu hari di Sunny Go, tak seperti biasanya yang ramai tetapi hari ini begitu sepi. Entah apa apa yang membuat Luffy tidak berbuat konyol seperti biasanya, yang biadanya selalu bermain ataupun memancing bersama Chopper dan Usopp di dek kapal.

"Hooa...mm" terdengar suara seseorang sedang menguap.

"Hah... hari benar benar membosankan" teriak seseorang dari kepala Sunny Go, ya... tidak lain tidak bukan dialah kapten idiot kita yang sedang di rundung kebosanan.

"Kapan sih mereka akan menyelesaikan" runtuk Luffy.

FLASHBACK...ON

"Choooppeeer!" teriak Luffy memanggil teman imutnya itu.

"Ada apa Luffy?" jawab Chopper sambil membawa nampan yang berisi tanaman herbal yang sudah dijemur di dek kapal pun berhenti.

"Yo Chopper, ayo kita bermain bersama." ajak kapten pada dokternya itu.

"Tak bisa Luffy, aku mau meracik obat baru dengan tanaman obat yang baru kutemukan di pulau sebelumnya, maaf Luffy." jawab Chopper. Akhirnya makhluk imut sejagat One Piece itu pun meninggalkan kaptennya sendiri di dek kapal.

"Booo.. Chopper nggak seru?" teriak Luffy pada Chopper yang hampir sampai di ruangannya.

Akhirnya Luffy pun mencari-cari temannya yaitu Usopp.

XXXXXXXXX

Sesampainya di tempat Usopp, Luffy melihat Usopp bersama Franky untuk membuat senjata baru untuk memperkuat Sunny Go.

"Yo Usopp, ayo kita memancing. Hari ini instingku mengatakan aku akan mendapatkan sea king." ajak Luffy pada Usopp.

"Maaf Luffy, apa kau tidak kau lihat bahwa aku sedang sibuk sekarang." jawab Usopp sambil mengutak atik senjata yang sedang di buatnya bersama Franky.

"Memangnya senjata apa yang sedang kau buat Usopp?" Tanya Luffy pada Usopp, tapi yang menjawab malah Franky.

"Senjata ini nantinya sungguh SUPPEER keren." Ucappnya Franky sambil mempercayakan gaya supernya.

"Senjata ini hampir mirip dengan gaon ho pada Sunny Go Luffy. Tetapi ini ukurannya lebih kecil, walaupun ukurannya lebih kecil dari gaon ho ini masih bisa mampu menenggelamkan kapal perang marinir. Bukankah akan jadi SUPEERR senjata keren, ya kan Luffy." jelas Franky panjang lebar pada Luffy.

"Walaupun aku tak mengerti apa yang barusan kau katakan, sepertinya itu akan menjadi senjata keren." tanggapan Luffy sambil matanya berubah menjadi bintang. Ya ... namanya juga Luffy penjelasan sesederhana apapun, akan terdengar sulit dimengerti di telinga Luffy.

' Penjelasan sesederhana begitu, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sebernarnya sebodoh apa kapten kita itu' pikir Usopp dan Franky sambil sweetdrop.

"Nah... Luffy jika kau sudah mengetahuinya, pergilah biarkan kami menyelesaikan senjata ini dulu." Usir Usopp.

"Tapi Usopp, aku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu memancing." jelas Luffy.

"Luffy lupakan saja rencanamu itu. Ajaklah yang lainnya saja untuk memancing." saran Usopp.

"Tapi mereka semua juga sibuk. Chopper sedang membat obat." jawab Luffy.

"Bukankah masih ada Zoro dan Sanji?" Tanya Franky yang ikut ikutan nimbrung.

"Jika aku mengganggu Zoro yang sedang tidur bisa bisa aku di tebas nantinya, dan jika aku mengganggu Sanji kurasa aku akan menjadi menu makan malam nantinya." jelas luffy dengan wajah mura..

"Ha..ha..ha.." Tawa Usopp dan Franky.

"Ya walaupun kau menjadi menu makan malam kurasa tidak akan ada yang mau memakannya." Canda Usopp.

"Tapi bukankah masih ada Brokk Luffy?" tanya Franky.

" Kalau Brook sedang berkonsentrasi membuat lagu, katanya akan di nyanyikan setelah makan malam. Wah aku ingin tahu lagu seperti apa nantinya?" Luffy pun membayangkan lagu yang akan dinyanyikancBrook.

"Mana ku tahu aku bukanlah Brook" sewot Usopp.

"Sudahlah Luffy, jika tidak ada yang bisa kau ajak, memancinglah sendiri!" teriak Usopp yang sudah merasa terganggu akan keberadaan Luffy, karena jika Luffy tetap disana pekerjaannya tidak akan selesai.

FLASHBACK...OFF

Itulah kegiatan kegiatan para teman teman Luffy yang meninggalkan rasa bosan bagi Luffy.

Tap... tap... tap... bunyi langkah kaki seseorang. Luffy pun melihat kearah sumber suara untuk mengetahui si pembuat suara. Ternyata si pembuat suara adalah gadis cantik berambut orange, ya dia adalah Nami. Navigator kesayangan Luffy walaupun belum menyadarinya.

"Ya ampuun... dimana ya aku menaruhnya." Nami berbicara sendiri, sambil celingak celinguk melihat ke bawah. Tanpa ia sadari Luffy sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatannya itu. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Nami, Luffy pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei Nami apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Luffy

" Ah, Luffy sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" pekik Nami, Nami sedikit terkejut karena ia tidak menyadari kebeadaan Luffy sedari tadi.

"Sejak tadi." jawa. Luffy sekenanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Nami?" Luffy mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Mencari cincin, apa kau melihatnya di sekitar sini Luffy?" Tanya Nami sambil meneruskan mencari cincin disekitar kemudi kapal.

"Tidak, Memangnya cincin itu berharga bagimu Nami?" tanya Luffy sambil mengupil.

"Tentu saja, Apapun barang yang bernilai dengan berry bagiku itu adalah BERHARGA , selain itu aku susah untuk menawarnya kemarin" jelas Nami.

"Oh..." Luffy hanya ber-oh ria saja.

Akhirnya Luffy, membantu mencari cincinnya Nami yang menghilang. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Luffy menemukan cincinnya.

"Ah Nami, aku menemukannya?" Luffy pun jongkok lalu memungut sesuatu di bawah kemudi kapal.

"Benarkah Luffy" Nami pun menghampiri Luffy.

"Yah... inikan" Sambil menunjukkan pada Nami, sebuah cincin emas polos tanpa hiasan ataupun imbuhan apapun.

"Ah, iya benar ini Luffy" kata Nami membenarkan apa yang Luffy temukan.

"Sini, berikan tanganmu Nami biar kupasangkan." tawar Luffy yang masih dalam posisi jongkok, tapi kali ini Luffy menghadap Nami yang sedang berdiri.

"Eh...apa? kau tak perlu repot repot memasangkan ke jariku Luffy" jawab Nami yang sedang kikuk dan wajahnya merah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Memang jika dilihat dari posisi mereka. Luffy seperti sedang melamar Nami.

"Ayolah Nami, aku nggak repot kok" jelas Luffy dengan wajah polos. Karena Nami menolak tawaran Luffy, akhirnya Luffy menarik tangan kanan Nami tanpa seizin si pemilil tangan. Tapi anehnya Nami sama sekali tidak menolak saat Luffy menarik tangan.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku? kenapa aku bisa berada di situasi kikuk seperti ini sih?' pikir Nami penuh kebingungan.

"Wow Nami, tanganmu begitu halus dan indah" puji Lufy yang membuat wajah Nami menjadi lebih memerah.

'Apa yang barusan si bodoh ini katakan? Sial jika situasi bodoh ini dilihat oleh lainnya apa yang harus ku katakan?' pikir Nami (lagi).

"Lihat Nami, kau memang pandai memilih aksesoris Nami. Ini begitu cantik di tanganmu" Puji Luffy pada Nami (lagi) ketika Luffy selesai memakaikan cincin emas tersebut ke jari Nami.

"A..apa kau mencoba merayuku Luffy" tanya Nami dengan gugup dan wajah yang benar benar merah, entah kenapa walaupun Luffy sudh selesai memakaikan cicin emas tersebut, Nami tetap tidak melepas jari jarinya dari genggaman Luffy.

'Apa ini? Kenapa aku malah menyukai situasi seperti sih? apa karena Luffy memujiku seperti itu?'pikir Nami.

"Merayu? Bukankah itu kenyataannya Nami? Bahwa kau itu cantik dan manis." jelas Luffy sambil memberikan tatapan polos pada Nami.

"Be...benarkah Luffy? Nami ingin mendengar jawaban yang lebih pasti bahwa yang memujinya adalah Monkey D. Luffy pria polos yang diam-diam ia sukai.

" Tentu saja, bukankah Sanji selalu mengatakannya" ungkap Luffy.

'Jadi itu semua hanya fotocopyan sanji ya, seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Luffy tidak mungkin merayu seorang gadis' Batin Nami.

Entah kenapa kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan oleh Luffy sedikit membuat Nami melampiaskan kekecewaannya. yang pada awalnya wajah Nami yang di dihiasi dengan warna merah sekarang berganti dengan urat yang menonjol di dahinya dan death glear pun tidak lupa untuk diberikan pada Luffy. Melihat Nami yang tiba tiba saja berubah itupun, Luffy hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin saja.

"Na...Nami a...apa ada yang salah dari perkataanku tadi" tanya Luffy pada Nami dengan penuh ketakutan dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Tidak sama sekali" sewot Nami.

DWAK BWOK DWAK BWOK

Dan pada akhirnya Nami dengan sukarela memberikan tinju cintanya pada Luffy. Yang kini Lufy berakhir dengan jatuh tersungkur dengan benjol 3 tingkat di kepala.

TBC...

Maaf untuk para pembaca jika cerita ini membosankan, garing nggak ada lucunya sama sekali. Jika cerita ingin dilanjutkan mohon direview ya.

Kritik dan saran sangat sangat saya butuhkan. Dan saya mohon tolong review ya...


End file.
